Amor por y para todos
by Fanatic423
Summary: Múltiples parejas de la serie de Los 100. Aquí todo el mundo tiene derecho a amar y a ser amado, sin importar nada más. Todos los personajes: Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake...
1. chapter 1

**Hola fanáticos.** **Y gracias por ver mi cuenta. Los relatos que voy a relatar de ahora en adelante son ships de parejas de Los 100. Los shippeos pueden ser canon o no. Habrá de todo, desde la pareja más conocida hasta la más extraña. Disfrutad.**

 **«Estoy para ti»** ** _: Raven y Murphy._**

Raven se sentó en una silla de la enorme sala. Estaba desesperada. Habían sido ya varios los intentos de despegar la nave que los llevaría de vuelta el espacio pero siempre se producía un fallo que lo impedía. Había probado casi todas las formas y maneras posibles. Parecía que ni la mente privilegiada que le había aportado Alie podía hallar la solución.

—¿En qué piensas ahora?_dijo una voz maculina sacándola de sus pensamientos-Utilizar tanto el coco no es bueno, ¿sabes?

Raven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los grisáceos ojos de Murphy. El chico la observaba a unos metros de distancia con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada reflejaba una profunda preocupación, algo que era poco común en el joven.

—A ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer Murphy_dijo molesta_Anda vete con Emori y déjame en paz.

Raven se levantó de la silla y empezó a dirgirse hacia la nave. Debía intentarlo de nuevo, pues era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

—Raven, debes descansar...no es bueno que hagas tanto esfuerzo_oyó la voz de Murphy a sus espaldas.

Raven detuvo sus movimientos, mordiédose el labio e intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

—Qué más da eso_contestó intentando mantener la voz lo más serena posible aún sabiendo que sus paredes se rompían por momentos_Me estoy muriendo Murphy...

Se dió la vuelta para mirar al chico, que se había acercado más a ella.

—El chip de Alie ha provocado un daño irreparable en mi cerebro. De una forma u otra terminaré muriendo_dijo notando como su voz rompía y lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas_Así que prefiero morir intentando salvaros.

Murphy la miraba con una expresión contrariada en su rostro. Y Raven no supo que se derrumbaba hasta que los brazos del chico la rodearon con fuerza y sintió como la abrazaba con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron así, Raven desahogándose y Murphy manteniéndola en sus brazos en profundo silencio.

—Se que no te servirá de mucho_empezó a susurrar en el oído de Raven, una vez ella se calmó_Pero me tienes para lo que sea. Te aprecio mucho Raven y aunque no lo creas me importas, y mucho.

Raven levantó la cabeza del hombro del chico para mirarlo a los ojos. Murphy, el mismo chico que la había disparado tiempo atrás y que había provocado su minusvalía en la pierna izquierda, la sostenía ahora fuertemente en sus brazos y la miraba con...afecto.

—Sí me sirve que me lo digas_se encontró entonces diciendo mientras le agarraba aún más fuerte de los hombros_Más de lo que tú te crees.

Y lo próximo que supo es que sus labios se encontraban y como de repente todas sus preocupaciones y sus dolores desaparecían para ser reemplazados por una agradable sensación...esperanza.

Cuando separaron sus rostros, Raven le sonrió con ojos brillantes, él iba a decir algo cuando ella se separó y empezó a andar en dirección opuesta.

—¿Raven?_dijo el chico algo confuso sin saber exactamente qué decir.

La chica lo miró por encima de los hombros y con una sonrisa radiante dijo:

—Debo intentarlo...ahora con más razón.

Murphy notó como las mejillas la ardían ante la respuesta de la chica y Raven pareció notarlo porque profirió una leve carcajada.

Murphy pensó que ese era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en toda su vida. Sin duda, Raven Reyes era imparable e inalcanzable, y él no podía admirarla más por ello. Y quizás también amarla, aunque ya lidiaría con ello después, cuando Raven los llevara al espacio.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía muchas ganas de empezar con esta pareja. Raven es realmente mi personaje favorito y la admiro mucho, y creo que Murphy es ideal para ella. !Murven al poder! Comentad, y decirme que parejas queréis que haga.**


	2. Que volvamos a vernos

**Y continuamos con los ships. Ahora es el turno de una de las parejas que más quieren los fans. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **«Que volvamos a vernos»** ** _: Bellamy y Clarke._**

Clarke observó por última vez Arkadia. Todos trabajaban moviéndose de un lado a otro. El sol abrasaba especialmente aquel día pero ello no impedía que la gente cumpliera con sus tareas. Clarke no podía quejarse de su gente, sin embargo, ellos si se sentirían decepcionados con ella si supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No había querido verse con ninguno de sus amigos aquel día, ni siquiera con su madre, ni siquiera con Bellamy...Eso solo dificultaría más las cosas. Intentaba convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, de que era lo mejor para ella y para si gente. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que se equivocaba enormemente. Pero ya no tenía sentido darle más vueltas, lo tenía claro.

Así que con una mochila colgada sobre un hombro y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de Arkadia, presidida por dos guardias.

Le quedaban dos metros para llegar cuando una voz la llamó. Cerró los ojos, lamentándose internamente porque la voz pertenecía a Bellamy.

Sabía que huir de él sería inevitable, así que se dió la vuelta para enfrentar al chico, el cual la miraba confuso y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces?_preguntó Bellamy serio.

Clarke sabía de sobre que Bellamy conocía sus intenciones, pero así era él. Quería respuestas, aunque ya las supiera.

—Bellamy..._dijo entonces ella apretando fuertemente la mochila con manos temblorosas_No puedo seguir aquí...no puedo.

El chico tensó la mandíbula y tras unos segundos preguntó_¿Adonde piensas ir?

—No lo sé..._se encontró Clarke diciendo, y era cierto, no tenía claro el lugar al que iría_Quizás a Polis.

El joven mantuvo su expresión seria e impasible y se acercó un poco más a Clarke.

—Entonces...¿Nos abandonas?_dijo, y había más dolor que acusación en sus palabras, algo que no hizo más que provocar que Clarke se sintiera aún peor.

—Debes entenderme Bellamy. No puedo quedarme aquí, no después de lo que hice..._replicó elevando un poco la voz e intentando mantenerse firme.

—Todos tenemos que cargar con nuestros errores Clarke...pero no huimos, intentamos afrontar los hechos_sentenció Bellamy serio.

—No estoy huyendo—respondió ella bajando la vista, y no sabía si intentaba convecerlo a él o a sí misma_Hago lo que creo que es mejor para nuestra gente.

—¡Y una mierda!¡La gente te necesita Clarke!_contestó alzando la voz.

Clarke se esforzó por mantenerle la mirada, y casi se derrumbó al ver el profundo dolor que emanaba la mirada de Bellamy.

-Yo te necesito..._dijo él bajando la voz mientras numerosas lágrimas empezaban a escparse de sus oscuros ojos.

Clarke no soportaba ver como el chico se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. No había nada que pudiera causarle más dolor. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Así que se acercó a él y tomándole el húmedo rostro le beso las lágrimas hasta encontrar sus carnosos labios.

El beso fue lento y profundo. Era un beso que contaba mil historias, pero también era el beso de despedida. Bellamy sabía que tras aquel beso Clarke se marcharía. Así que rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la rubia para juntarla más a su cuerpo, para aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Clarke fue la primera en separarse y en romper aquel precioso pero a la vez doloroso momento.

Ambos se miraron intensamente por útima vez y, al mismo tiempo, dijeron:

« _Que volvamos a vernos»_

Luego Clarke se dió la vuelta y siguió su camino. Bellamy la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista. Se tocó los labios donde aún sentía un cosquilleo, y entonces supo con certeza que volverían a encontrarse.

 **Tengo que decir que Bellarke no es una de mis parejas favoritas pero la verdad es que tienen mucha química. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado.**


	3. Vuelve con nosotros, conmigo

**La pareja de hoy es bastante conocida, a mi personalmente me parece muy adorable. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!**

 **«Vuelve con nosotros, conmigo»: _Murphy y Bellamy._**

Murphy había nacido para odiar y ser odiado, o al menos, eso pensaba él. Destruía todo lo que tocaba, Raven era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Emori parecía amarlo realmente, era la primera persona que lo había querido de verdad, por eso el se había entregado a ella sin dudarlo. No estaba seguro de que estuviera enamorado de ella pero era su único lugar seguro y eso le bastaba.

Pero cuando se encontró con Bellamy Blake en Polis, ese lugar tan seguro se derrumbó, de repente, Emori ya no era su principal pensamiento.

Bellamy era el chico que lo había echado del campamento, al que él mismo había intentado matar...Murphy lo odiaba, era una de las personas a lás que más asco tenía. Al menos, eso era lo que creía hasta entonces.

Todos lloraban desconsoladamente en las calles de Polis, Clarke les había devuelto el dolor tras destruir la Ciudad de Luz. Él iba a ver a Emori cuando se encontró con él.

Se miraron intensamente, Murphy intentó mantener los ojos fijos en los de Bellamy desafiándolo. Pero los penetrantes ojos oscuros del moreno pudieron con él.

—Murphy...No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Yo también ayudo a la gente a veces, ¿sabes?_repliqué como mecanismo de autodefensa.

No pensaba mostrar mi vulnerabilidad, y aún menos delante de él.

Bellamy asintió y ,para sorpresa de Murphy, sonrió.

—Parece que muchas cosas han pasado desde que nuestros caminos se separaron_fue su contestación.

Murphy no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero no iba a darle razón, él no era así.

—Hay alguien, ¿cierto?_dijo entonces Bellamy con una expresión indescifrable.

—Eso no debería importarte.

—Pues me importa. Me alegra verte de nuevo y que te vaya bien.

Murphy sonrió irónico_No mientas Bellamy. Tú eres como los demás, todos me odiáis.

—Creía que te odiaba que es diferente_dijo Bellamy acercándose más al chico_Pero no es así...Vuelve con nosotros a Arkadia. Te necesitamos.

Murphy no podía creerse lo que oía. Después de que lo hubiera rechazado y desterrado...¿Le pedía que volviera?¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Pero yo no os necesito. Ya no._sentenció firme recalcando sus palabras.

Pudo ver como la expresión de dolor de Bellamy durante unos segundos, pronto volvió a mostrar su característico rostro impasible.

—Lo siento Murphy...yo.. Te alejé de nosotros, de tu gente, se lo duro que eso debió ser.

—No te creas, yo nunca tuve gente. Os odio a todo y vosotros me odiais a mi, es así de simple.

—Yo no te odio_confesó el moreno elevando la voz_Yo no te odio...

Y sus ojos reflejaban tanta intensidad que el propio Murphy sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Lo siento Bellamy...Debo irme, alguien me espera._acto seguido rodeó al chico y siguió su camino sin echar la vista atrás aunque podía sentir la mirada de Bellamy fija en su espalda.

Cuando llegó a las columnas, Emori lo esperaba con una sonrisa y pronto envolvió los brazos en su cuello y lo besó.

Sin embargo, Murphy no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Bellamy, en la intensidad de sus ojos, en el dolor que emanaba.

Y supo entonces que Emori y sus besos nunca podrían despertar el sentimiento que Bellamy había provocado en él con sus palabras. Amor.

 **Ha sido corto, lo sé. Aún así, creo que ha sido bastante intenso. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Un mundo oscuro sin ti

**La siguiente pareja es canon, y también ha recibido mucho cariño por parte de la audiencia. Personalmente, creo que es una pareja preciosa y una de las más verdaderas e intensas de la serie.**

 ** _«Un mundo oscuro sin ti»:_** **Octavia y Lincoln**

Su mundo se desvanecía, todo desaparecía y solo quedaba vacío. Un vacío frío e inhóspito. Las garras de la oscuridad iban rasgando su alma lentamente mientras Octavia veía caer a Lincoln, muerto.

Las lágrimas congeladas se resistían a caer mientras el frío helado invadía todo su ser hasta llegar a su alma magullada, envuelta de oscuridad.

En cuestión de instantes, Octavia dejó de ser ella misma. Presenció como su cuerpo se convertía en un ser oscuro y lleno de odio. Pues la muerte de Lincoln no despertó en ella otro sentimiento que no fuera ese. Un odio muy profundo e intenso. Un odio que quizás llevara durmiendo mucho tiempo en su interior y ahora despertara.

El amor de su vida yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y perdidos mientras la lluvía caía sobre su cuerpo interte. Octavia quería gritar, quería dejar que la bestia que tenía dentro saliera a la luz y arrasara con todo a su alrededor hasta destruirse a sí misma. Sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Lincoln...y pronto ya no sintió nada, el frío se había apoderado de cuerpo, un cuerpo congelado que albergaba un alma muy oscura.

Empezó a caminar sin volver la mirada. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, su único propósito era matar a Pike. Era la única razón que le quedaba para vivir. Y cumpliría con aquella misión, aunque tuviera que acabar con la vida de más personas en su camino.

Algunos flechazos de momentos con Lincoln se formaron en su mente pero no tardó en poner un profundo muro entre su mente en aquellos pensamientos, ahora no podía ser débil...y pensar en él solo le iba a aportar debilidad. Lincoln estaba muerto y ella iba a vengar su muerte, era lo único que tenía claro. Lo que viniera después le daba igual.

Ese día durmió en el bosque, no supo como lo consiguió. Y entonce lo vió. Era tan real...

Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cálida que consiguieron que los ojos de Octavia se aguaran.

—Lincoln..._susurró notando como su voz se rompía.

Lincoln se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a susurrarle numerosos «te quiero».

Fue entonces cuando Octavia notó su propio ser romperse, la capa de oscuridad y hostilidad abandonó su cuerpo para dejarla sola y desprotegida, el frío abandonaba su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo. Y, por primera vez, se permitió llorar desconsoldamente. Le dijo a Lincoln cuánto lo quería, lo necesitaba, cómo quería desesperadamente que volviera a su vida y que nunca se volviera a marchar.

Lincoln la sostuvo en sus brazos sin decir nada. Octavia tampoco necesitaba que él dijera nada, ella tan solo quería desahogarse con él y que nunca la abandonara. Quería estar así para siempre, que el tiempo se congelara a su alrededor.

Y así fue, hasta que los rayos de sol se filtraron entre las copas de los altos árboles y provocaran que sus ojos se abrieran. Entonces la dura la realidad la azotó, estaba sola.

Se incorporó y atrajo las rodillas a su cuerpo, intentando sentir la calidez que había sentido con Lincoln, intentando revivir una parte de él. Pero él se había ido para siempre y la había dejado a ella allí, sola y pérdida.

Cuando hubo llorado hasta que los ojos le escocieron y la garganta le dolió, se levantó y siguió su camino.

 **Triste, lo sé, pero necesitaba plasmarlo. Quería profundizar en toda esa sensación que Octavia experimentó al ver morir a Lincoln, sinceramente creo que es uno de los momentos más épicos de la serie. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Comentad y hacer sugerencias!**


	5. Juntas

**Clarke y Raven siempre han tenido una amistad muy fuerte y especial. Se necesitan mutuamente y está ahí la una para la otra. Creo que eso es una verdadera amistad, y por eso son tan especiales.**

 ** _«Juntas»: Clarke y Raven_**

Raven ya no sabía nada. De repente, no podía ni darle sentido a la vida...¿Para qué vivir en un mundo que tan solo le aportaba dolor y sufrimiento? No quería seguir así, y tampoco podía aguantar más.

Es por ello, que una noche, cuando todos en Arkadia dormían, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su último objetivo.

Sabía de buen grado donde se encontraban las pastillas. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la principal encargada de controlar las provisiones. Rápida y ágil, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación correspondiente y, haciendo el mínimo ruido, se adentró en ella.

Clarke se removía en su asiento mientras se frotaba las sienes frustada. Se encontraba en su pequeño despacho, con la lista en la mano. La lista...solo su nombre ya le daba escalofríos. Tenía que elegir salvar a cien personas entre toda su gente...¡Cien personas! No podía hacerlo, ahora era más que consciente. No podía traicionar a su gente de esa forma.

Dominada por la frustración se dispuso a arrugar el maldito papel cuando escuchó un chirrido procedente del exterior. Había sido un sonido seco y breve, pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado.

Movida por la curiosidad, salió del despacho y empezó a caminar hacia la derecha del pasillo. De repente, paró en seco, la puerta donde se encontraban las provisiones estaba entreabierta.

Sigilosamente se acercó y miró a través de la pequeña rejilla que dejaba la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Raven. La chica estaba de cunclillas sobre una estantería, parecía que quería coger algo.

Clarke frunció el ceño confusa, y abrió la puerta adentrándose en el cuarto.

Raven, que le daba la espalda, se giró rápidamente y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si la acabaran de pillar cometiendo un asesinato.

Clarke se acercó lentamente a la chica, quien escondía algo tras su espalda.

—Raven...¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería comprobar que todo estuviera en orden...ya sabes, la gente desesperada puede robar las provisiones.—contestó con una sonrisa débil.

Clarke sabía que la chica mentía, lo veía en su rostro. Se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que apenas la separaban unos centímetros. Ambas tenían la misma altura, y se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Los azules intentaban descubrir que se escondía tras los color chocolate mientras estos últimos mantenían una barrera inescrutable entre ambos.

—¿Qué tienes escondido?_preguntó seriamente.

Raven se puso en tensión, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Clarke la rodeó con los brazos y cogió el bote de pastillas que tenía en las manos.

La rubia se quedó mirando el bote de pastillas algo confusa, y tras unos segundos miró a Raven con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pensabas suicidarte?_preguntó incrédula notando como la furia empezaba a avivarse en su interior.

Raven intentaba imaginarse una mentira creíble, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. No se veía capaz de enfrentar aquellos ojos azules, que ahora estaban confusos y doloridos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse siempre?

Así que lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y fijar los ojos en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños hasta que tuvo los nudillos blancos.

—Raven...¿Por qué?

—¿En serio no sabes la respuesta?_replicó Raven notando como la angustia que tanto tiempo llevaba ocultando empezara a invadirla_No puedo más Clarke. He perdido todo cuanto tenía, no sirvo para hacer nada, solo soy una carga para todos...De todas maneras iba a morir dentro de seis meses, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Que no morirías en seis meses...Raven, te he incluido en la lista._dijo notando como el dolor en el rostro de la morena se convertía en asombro_Eres muy útil. Eres inteligente, madura y fuerte, muy fuerte. Así que no vuelvas a repetir que eres una carga, al contrario, sin ti todos estaríamos muertos. Dependemos de ti Raven...En tus manos está el futuro de la humanidad.

Raven sintió como lágrimas calientes se empezaban a formar en sus ojos ante la sinceridad en las palabras de su amiga. Nadie le había dicho antes nada tan bonito, ni siquiera Finn.

Y antes de que supiera lo que hacía, se lanzó a los brazos de Clarke y se permitió llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, y no había mejor sitio para hacerlo que los brazos de Clarke.

—Juntas podremos con todo esto._susurró Clarke en su oído notando como se formaban lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

Raven se separó y la miró intensamente.

—Juntas_dijo cogiéndola la mano y agarrándola fuerte.

Aquella noche no durmieron ninguna de las dos, ambas se quedaron conversando hasta que la salida del sol les indicó que debían volver al trabajo. Pero, al menos, sabían que se tendrían la una a la otra al final del día y que, entonces, todo estaría bien.

 **Me encanta su amistad. Son las dos mujeres fuertes y unidas son imparables. ¿Qué opináis?**


End file.
